creeps_castlefandomcom-20200214-history
"What Happened To Old Walter?"
Come in! Come in, kiddies. Boy, do I have a TERROR-TALE for you all. Heh-Heh, yes, this one will surely CHILL YOUR BONES TO THE GORE, I call... It was in the Spring of 1924, in Twin Pine, Indiana, where an old man sat out, on the back porch of his home in his rocking-chair one day. He drank Jim Beam Whiskey from out of the bottle, and waved to a boy who walked by on the sidewalk. The boy smiled, waving back as he passed on by. The neighbors from a house across the street came over to the old man. The young couple had a plate of brownies, that the wife held. "Good afternoon, Walter, I brought you a plate of brownies" the woman told the old man. "Good afternoon, Rhonda, awe thank you so much" Walter replied, gratefully. "Afternoon Otis" Walter said to the young man. "Hello Walter, how do you do?" he replied, asking. "Good" Walter said. "Good" Otis said. "Please, come on in folks!" Walter invited Rhonda and Otis. "Thank you" they replied. The three of them went inside Walter's home. Walter ate the brownies, as Rhonda and Otis stood, watching him. Walter suddenly fell to the floor, dead. "That was quite a lot of poison you baked into those brownies my dear" Otis said to Rhonda. That night, Otis and Rhonda snuck Walter's body out the backdoor of Walter's home and Otis quietly dug a hole in the backyard. He buried the corpse and then he and his wife took off. The following morning, another neighbor rang Walter's doorbell. Ten minutes later, the neighbor called out: "hello, Walter, it is me, Charles. Are you alright in there?". Charles saw Otis in his front yard and called to him, "morning Otis". "What happened to Old Walter?" Charles asked. "Hi Charles, um, I do not know" Otis called back, waving. Otis went into his living-room and told Rhonda: "good thing we dug Walter's body up, burned it in his fireplace, and buried his bones honey. Charles was wondering where the old man is now". "Yes Otis" she agreed with him. In the afternoon, the grave in Walter's backyard caved-in, and the bright-sunshine shone down on the burned and charred-skull of Walter's skeleton, as it hauled itself out of the ground. Otis returned to his front yard and clipped his bushes with a pair of hedge-clippers. He was the only one outside, suddenly hearing a shuffling of shoes. He glanced around, seeing the corpse of Walter coming into his yard in his black, burned-shoes. Otis screamed and began clipping at the skeleton's rags. The zombie of Walter grasped the hedge-clippers from Otis and drove them directly into his chest, murdering Otis. Rhonda came out ten minutes later, saw her husband's body in the grass, started screaming and the skeleton of Walter cackled, choking her from behind, by squeezing her neck and throat, with the hedge-clippers. Rhonda fell to the ground, dead, and the zombie slowly headed back across the street, cackling away deeply. Hee-Hee-Hee, it looks like Old Walter really got rather SNIPPY with Rhonda and Otis eh, Kiddies? I mean even when they had poor Walter COVERED, they sure BURNED HIM ON THAT DEAL ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!